residentevilfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Resident Evil 4/Geschichte
Story ACHTUNG SPOILER!!!! Die Tochter des amerikanischen Präsidenten Graham wurde von einer religiösen Gruppe namens Los Illuminados entführt und nach Spanien verschleppt. Der Präsident informiert eine seiner geheimen Agencys darüber, die den jungen Agenten Leon Scott Kennedy damit beauftragen nach Spanien zu reisen und herauszufinden wo sich Ashley Graham aufhält, sie zu befreien und zurückzubringen. Zunächst scheint es ein "einfacher" Auftrag für den aus Resident Evil 2 bekannten Protagonisten zu sein, der seit seiner Flucht aus Raccoon City fürdieRegierung arbeitet, um jene zu beschützen, die ihm am Herzen liegen. Doch schon bei seinem Eintreffen in der Einöde Spaniens wird ihm klar: hier stimmt etwas nicht. Die hiesige Polizeibehörde bringt ihn zwar an jenen Ort, den Rand eines verschlafenen Dorfes, doch weit mehr wollen oder können die spanischen Polizisten nicht für ihn tun. Amerikaner scheinen nicht all zu beliebt zu sein in dieser ländlichen Gegend Europas.thumb|left|253px Leon möchte sich zunächst, nur mit einem Foto der Entführten ausgerüstet, herumfragen, doch als er die erste Hütte am Dorfrand betritt, bricht die Hölle über den ehemaligen Polizisten herein und er findet sich in einem Alptraum wieder. Die harmlos erscheinenden Dorfbewohner sind ausgemachte Satansbraten, infiziert mit Parasiten, den so genannten Las Plagas. Angestachelt und geführt von dem mysteriösen Sektenführer Osmund Saddler und dessen rechte Hand Bitores Mendez, trachten sie nach seinem Leben, um den Plan der Los Illuminados zu bewahren. thumb|145px Denn Leon findet heraus, dass man Ashley nur deshalb entführte, um nicht nur so profane Dinge zu erhalten wie Geld, sondern die junge Frau mit dem charakterveränderten Parasiten zu infizieren, damit sie, wenn man sie nach Amerika zurückschickt, die oberste Regierungsebene infiltriert, als Agent der Illominados. Saddler ist dabei natürlich jedes Mittel Recht und hetzt alles und jeden auf den amerikanischen Agenten. So stellen sich Leon nicht nur die Dorfbewohner in den Weg, die allesamt infiziert und Saddler hörig sind, sondern auch grausige Experimente mit den Plagas, wie den mutierten Riesen El Gigante oder ein Monster im See namens Del Lago, an das man einen der ermordeten spanischen Polizisten verfüttert, die in ihrem Wagen auf Leon gewartet hatten (Dorfrand). So kämpft sich Leon durch eine Art Monster-Kriegsgebiet um schließlich den richtigen Schlüssel für die Kirche zu finden, in der man Ashley Graham versteckt hatte. Allerdings ist der Weg auf dem Leon das Gebiet betreten hat nun versperrt und so muss er sich mit Ashley zusammen einen Weg nach vorne bahnen, direkt in den Hauptsitz eines der Geldgeber und verbündeten der Los Illuminados ("die Erleuchteten"), den Castellan eines alten Adelgeschlechtes dieser Gegend, Ramon Salazar. thumb|left|317px Der Hauptsitz, ein altes Schloss, birgt weitere bisher unbekannte Gefahren, denen sich Leon und Ashley nun ausgesetzt sehen. Dabei erhalten sie Hilfe und Unterstützung von einem hiesigen Wissenschaftler namens Luis Sera und der geheimnisvollen, zwielichtigen Ada Wong, die,wie es zunächst schien, in Resident Evil 2 ums Leben kam. Nun ist sie jedoch putzmunter und gesteht Leon, dass sie zu seinem Entsetzen mit einem ebenfalls "Überlebenden" Drahtzieher hinter der Umbrella Corporation zusammenarbeitet. Keinem geringeren als Albert Wesker, der ein gewisses Interesse an einer Probe des Las Plaga Parasiten hat, die Ada Wong für ihn beschaffen soll. Wie Ada in diese Sache genau hineinpasst, kann Leon jedoch nicht ergründen.thumb|273px Dazu hat der Agent aber auch keine Zeit. Luis Sera klärt ihn schließlich über die Hintergründe der Los Illuminados auf und, dass er es war, der Saddler dabei half, die Experimente mit und an dem Parasiten durchzuführen. Zudem teilt Luis ihm mit, dass man den Parasiten in einer alten Mine in der Gegend fand. Inzwischen stellt sich allerdings heraus, dass man Leon, der einmal in Gefangenschaft der Los Illuminados geraten war, wobei er Luis Sera das erste Mal traf, dass man ihn und auch Ashley mit dem Las Plagas infiziert hat. Nun bleibt ihnen ganz wenig Zeit, um den Ausbruch des Parasiten zu verhindern, der sie beide zu Werkzeugen der Sekte machen würde. thumb|289px|Ramon Salazar kurz vor seiner Verwandlung Nachdem Luis Sera den Tod durch Saddler fand, Leon von ihm aber eine Art Medizin gegen den Ausbruch des Parasiten bekommen hat, beginnt eine Hetzjagd durch das Schloss und die nachfolgenden Besitztümer der Sekte, um einen Weg zu finden den Parasiten in ihrem Körpern zu vernichten und endlich von hier zu verschwinden. Auf diesem Weg wird Ashley erneut entführt und zu einer Insel gebracht, die nicht nur stark bewacht wird, sondern Leon schließlich auch zum Boss der Sekte führt. Und nicht nur diesen begegnet Leon. Zu seiner Überraschung trifft er auf seinen alten Kameraden und Kampfgefährten Jack Krauser, der Ashley für Saddler entführt und zu Los Illuminados gebracht hatte. Leon ist deshalb so verwirrt, weil er, so wie der Rest der regierung, glaubte, dass Krauser einige Jahre zuvor ums Leben gekommen sei. Doch Krauser berichtet ihm, während ihres Aufeinandertreffens, dass er seinen Tod nur vortäuschte, um seine eigen Pläne durchsetzen zu können, als sein Leben für Stolz und Vaterland aufs Spiel zu setzen. Was der überrumpelte Leon nicht weiß ist, dass Krauser nun für Albert Wesker arbeitet und ein Auge auf "the bitch in the red dress" Ada Wong hat. thumb|left|207px Nachdem er Ashley endlich wieder hat, findet er, dank Ada und Luis, einen Apparat mit dem man die Parasiten beseitigen kann. Jetzt ist Ashley für Saddler nicht mehr brauchbar, was diesen veranlasst alle seine Reserven an Monstern und Helfern auf ihn zu hetzen. Doch all das nützt ihm an Ende nichts, als Leon sich ihm stellt und ihn, erneut mit Adas Unterstützung, vernichtet. Leider hat Ada Wong die Selbststörung der Insel aktiviert, was Leon und Ashley nur eine begrenzte Zeit liefert, in der sie von dieser fliehen können. Ada hingegen verschwindet in einem Hubschrauber und gibt Leon freundlicherweise den Schlüssel zu einem Jetski, damit er wenigstens noch eine geringe Chance hat zu fliehen. Natürlich organisiert Ada sich noch eine Probe des Las Plaga-Parasiten bevor sie verschwindet. Leon und Ashley können der Explosion noch in letzter Sekunde entkommen und kehren in die USA zurück. Kategorie:Unterkategorie Spiele Geschichte en:Resident Evil 4/plot